Entre Deux Temps
by Juishi
Summary: Il y a cent ans. Moi et dix autres personnes avons étés bannies de la Soul Society. "-Allons Odorusaru-chan, je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais le choix!" Je grogne agacé et ressert ma prise sur mon sabre. "-Aizen, t'est qu'un sale con!" Aujourd'hui. Me re voilà.. Dans le camp des "méchants"
1. Prologue - Haine

**_Entre deux temps._**

**_Juishi_**

Holla le peuple :3 - Oui, Oui, non, non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien une énième fic que je vous présente, cette fois sur le Fandom Bleach! C'est une première pour moi, et bien que je n'ai pas encore finit le manga -rangez ces tomates Om nom nom!- Ce scénario était déjà bien encré dans ma tête.. Alors autant vous le balancer :D En espérant qu'il vous plaise!

**_Résumé_****_: _**_Il y a cent ans. Moi et dix autres personnes avons étés bannies de la Soul Society. "-Allons Odorusaru-chan, je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais le choix!" Je grogne agacé et ressert ma prise sur mon sabre. "-Aizen, t'est qu'un sale con!" Aujourd'hui. Me re voilà.. Dans le camp des "méchants"_

_**Rating:**__ Ahah! La question qui tue. Aucune idée. Mais bon. Par précaution de possible scène violente, je conseille aux âmes sensible de passer :r_

_**Disclamer:**__ Le monde de Bleach est la propriété de Tite-Sama, je ne fait qu'emprunter son idée de génie, et je ne suis en aucuns cas rémunérée pour mes textes. C:_

_Je précise que c'est une Fic "Teste" je vois si ça plait puis si oui, il y aura une suite! Si non, ben aux oubliettes :r_

* * *

**_-Prologue-_**

_Haine - Sentiment de profonde antipathie à l'égare de quelqu'un, conduisant parfois à souhaiter l'abaissement ou la mort de celui-ci_

* * *

Le temps est chaud, ce qui parait plutôt normal, puisque nous entrons dans la saison, qui généralement est la préféré de la jeune génération. Autrement dit, l'Été. Ce qui signifie aussi "Vacances" en un terme plus joyeux. Enfin ça. C'est pour les gens normalement constitués hein. Personnellement j'aime pas l'Été La chaleur à généralement tendance à me rendre encore plus irritable qu'à l'habitude, et le fait de voir tout les gosses habituellement calfeutrés dans les écoles, jouer en pleine rue et faire un tapage pas possible, m'agace encore plus. Ouai. J'aime pas non plus les vacances. Enfin ça c'était avant.. Avant tout.. _Ça_.

-Hé! Hé! Dit, c'est vrai que c'est les vacances ce soir? Hein? Dit? Dit? Alors y'aura plus d'école hein? Dit?

J'incline la tête vers la petite forme surexcité qui gigote un peu partout, et soupire déjà décourager. Oh oui. Les deux prochains mois vont être long.

-On dit pas "Hé" Kyori, c'est mal polie, je gronde gentiment avant de sourire devant la mine déconfite de l'enfant, Mais autrement oui. Tu a deux mois devant toi, pour te préparer à ta nouvelle année!

A mes mots, le petit garçon qui me fait face semble perdre toute sa joie de vivre et me fixe avec un regard de chien battu, ce qui évidemment me fait sourire amusé.

-Allons, allons. Il ne sert à rien d'essayer de m'amadouer avec mes propres tours _Jeune homme_!

Du haut de ses 1.03 mètres Kyori est très certainement le garçon le plus petit de sa classe. Pourtant, il a déjà sept ans.. Enfin. Plus ou moins. Mais bon. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est né avec une maladie génétique qui semble touché son coeur et dégrader sa santé d'années en années. Alors oui, il est petit, chétif même. Si bien qu'un simple coup de vent pourrait nous donner l'impression qu'il se briserait d'un coup. Et puis, j'avouerai que le fait qu'il ai la peau pâle, de courts cheveux blancs/Argentés et de petites cernes soulignant son regard bleu presque translucide, n'arrange rien à la chose...  
Une petite secousse au niveau de mon pull me fait relever les yeux vers lui, et sortir de mes pensées.

-Tu sait.. Aujourd'hui un monsieur bizarre avec des lunettes et un habille noir bizarre est venue me parler à la récréation, lâche t-il finalement en se tortillant.

Immédiatement il a toute mon attention. Je me tourne vers lui, et me baisse à sa hauteur, l'observant sous toutes les coutures d'un air assez inquiet je l'avoue.

-Et qu'est-ce que ce monsieur te voulais? Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fait passer son sac à dos devant lui, l'ouvre et commence à farfouiller dedans un air concentré au visage. Au bout de quelques secondes, il en sort un sachet blanc dans lequel repose une boite étrange de médicaments, et un mot. Tiquant légèrement de l'oeil je prend néanmoins le sachet tendu, et déplie le petit mot. Une fine écriture parcourt le papier immaculé. Une fine écriture que je saurai reconnaître aisément. Même après autant d'années.

_"Trois fois par jours, et il ira mieux  
_S.A"

Je me fige alors tendit que l'horreur de la situation me rattrape. Et inutile de dire que je suis dans la mouise. Et ce. Jusqu'au cou.

-Alors? C'est quoi hein? C'est pour moi?

Surprise, j'adresse un regard perdu à Kyori, avant d'afficher un sourire forcé, de l'aider à fermer son sac à dos, et de reprendre notre marche en direction de la maison, tout en croisant les autre parents d'élèves venus eux aussi récupérer leurs enfants.

-Il semblerait, je fini par murmurer en chiffonnant le papier avant de le lancer dans une poubelle.

A dire vrai. J'étais dégoûtée. Répugnée, écoeurée, révulsée. La seule envie que j'avais dés à présent était d'aller rendre mon déjeuné dans les WC. Dire qu'après autant d'années,_ Ils_ m'avaient finalement retrouvée me filait la gerbe.

C'est en soupirant donc longuement que je passais le seuil de l'appartement dans lequel je vivais avec Kyori depuis quelques mois. Parce que oui. Lui et moi, c'était devenue une habitude, de déménager comme ça.. Pour plus de sécurité je suppose. Je me déchaussai donc rapidement bien vite imité par Kyori, qui fila directement ranger ses affaires d'écoles, avant de se précipiter à la cuisine, ou il savait que son goûté l'attendait. Traversant rapidement le couloir je l'y rejoignit et m'affaissai comme une souche sur une des chaises. Dire que la journée avait plus ou moins bien commencée._ Il_ avait réussit à me la gâcher.

-Kyori? Je hèle doucement (il relève son visage vers moi, un air interrogateur au visage) Je ne veux plus que tu parle aux inconnu c'est comprit?

-Pourquoi? demande t-il surprit.

Je grommelle de vagues paroles avant de reprendre,

-Le monsieur que tu a vus ce matin.. N'est pas gentil et je ne veux pas. Qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit c'est comprit?

Il hoche la tête et reporte son attention sur sa tartine au Nutella qu'il s'empresse d'engloutir. A j'vous jure les gosses. Peuvent pas être sérieux trente secondes... Soupirant de nouveau je m'étire longuement, faisant alors bruyamment craquer les divers os de mon corps.

-Bon, j'vais à la douche, je lâche finalement en me levant avec un peu de difficulté, Comme d'hab t'est sage ok? Tu ne répond pas au téléphone, et tu n'ouvre à personne comprit?

Il hoche la tête et s'enfuit vers le salon. Je grogne envers son manque de dialogue et m'en vais vers la salle de bain. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Ces con de.. _Shinigami_ m'ont retrouvés. D'ailleurs j'avoue être étonné qu'on me cherchait. Parce que d'après mes souvenirs (et dieu seul savait que ma mémoire était excellente!) j'avais été bannie de la Soul Society.. Et tout ça pour quoi? Parce qu'à l'époque j'était encore bien trop curieuse pour mon bien. Comme on dit. Mauvais endroit mauvais moment non?

Enfin. Passons.

Tout cela pour dire que je trouve étrange que_ ce_ Shinigami en particulier prenne contacte avec moi.. Mais ce qui me fiche le plus les jetons. C'est le fait qu'il soit au courent de l'existence de Kyori. Or, seule deux personnes l'étaient. La première parce qu'elle avait fouiné dans mes affaires, et la seconde parce qu'elle avait fait avouer à la première les détailles de mes dites affaires. .. Et ce à coups de sandales. C'est pour dire que le père de Kyori n'était même pas au courent lui même.. Alors le fait d'apprendre.. Que cette enflure soit au courent pour lui.. M'effraie carrément.

Levant mon regard vers le miroir de ma salle de bain, j'affiche une grimace en constatant mon allure pour le moins.. Enfin vous voyez quoi? Cheveux en pétard, yeux de droguée, air de dépressifs ambulant. C'est sur que j'ai connue de meilleurs jours! J'aborde de très long cheveux noirs corbeau m'arrivant vers le bas du dos, vaguement attaché en une espèce de chignon à l'aide d'une baguette fait pour et ornée de petites perles turquoise, et dont les pointes sont étrangement bleu électrique. Faut pas chercher à comprendre. Il parait que c'est la nouvelle mode en Amérique, de se teindre les cheveux en différente couleurs. Et j'avoue que cela m'a plus! Puis de toute façon. C'est pas éternel hein? Enfin. Faut dire que chez moi. Le seul truc qui parait éternel c'est ma jeunesse. Sacré dieu. En trois cent ans, j'ai toujours l'air d'avoir dans les vint-cinq ans! (Je vous dit pas les regards des gens lorsqu'ils me voient en compagnie de Kyori!) Bref. Peau légèrement halé, grand yeux bleu pâles, bouche normal, toujours tordu en une grimace ou un sourire étrange (le bon vieux temps!) les cernes sous le yeux aussi.. Enfin bref. J'ai tout l'air d'une junkee fraîchement pétée.

M'arrachant à mon reflet Ô combien génial, j'entre rapidement dans la cabine de douche et fait couler l'eau chaude immédiatement. (Chaleur ou pas chaleur, faut pas croire que je vais me mettre aux douches froides hein!) Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je sort finalement ruisselante d'eau, mais finalement beaucoup plus calme.

Enfin ça. C'est avant que je m'aperçoive de l'étrange calme dans lequel régnait la maison. Fronçant les sourcils, je passe rapidement un jogging et un t-shirt large, puis me refixe les cheveux avec ma petite baguette avant d'aller au salon.

-Kyori? j'appelle inquiète.

Aucune réponse. Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer rapidement, alors que je fait volte face direction sa chambre. La encore je fais chou blanc.

-Kyori! je cris de nouveau, Si tu te cache, c'est pa..

-Il n'est pas là. C'est pas la peine de mettre tout en l'air Odorusaru-chan, me dit une voix.

Je me fige soudainement, les yeux écarquillés devant ce qui me fait face. Grand, face de renard, tignasse argenté, sourire flippant, yeux bleu.

-Gin? Je demande peu sur de moi.

-En chaire et en os.. Enfin théoriquement, me répondit t-il amusé.

Ok alors là on est dans la quatrième dimension. C'est officiel. Quoi que minute!

-Gin, je siffle, où Kyori? Où est mon fils?

Il feint la surprise, et incline sa tête sur le côté.

-Tu a un fils? demande t-il un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

Je hoche la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés à leurs paroxysme.

-Ichimaru Gin. Tu a exactement trois secondes pour me dire ou est Kyori.

-Et bien, Et bien. On ne rigole pas ici à ce que je vois.

Je lui fait mon plus beau regard noir et cela semble le faire rire. Espèce de chien vas.

-Ichimaru, je murmure dangereusement.

Il lève les main au ciel, signe qu'il se rend.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti il n'est plus ici..

-QUOI?

-Mais si tu tien à le revoir.. En vie...

A ces mots je blanchi brusquement, et inspire fortement. Lui semble toujours s'amuser de son petit jeu. J'avoue ne plus comprendre..

-Je..

-Tut tut Tut, tu rien du tout _jeune fille_, Si tu souhaite le revoir sain.. Et peu être sauf. Tu ferait mieux d'écouter Aizen.

-Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore! je hurle paniquée.

Il rit et viens tapoter ma tête.. Dans un geste qui ne m'est pas inconnu. Gin Ichimaru, capitaine de la troisième division du Goteil13.. Et ancien partenaire de conneries. Mais surtout.. Présentement allié à..

-_Non_! je murmure soudainement, Non c'est pas possible tu.. Pas toi Gin.. Putain, dit moi que c'était pas toi il y a cent ans..

-Tu semble enfin avoir comprit.. Pour une gamine de deux ans et quelques, t'est pas futée.

-_Non_.. _Non_.. Tu.. _Oh mon dieu_.. T'était de mèche avec.. _Non_.. Gin! POURQUOI!

Il hausse les épaules ne semblant pas vouloir répondre à ma question. Je sens bientôt des larmes couler sur mes joues, et sans réfléchir je lui envoie mon poing en pleine figure.. Poing qu'il évite aisément.

-Allons, allons de quoi tu te plein. T'a la belle vie ici.

-Pardon? je hurle à m'en casser les cordes vocales, LA C'EST DU PUTAIN DE FOUTAGE DE GUEULE! CENT ANS BORDEL! CENT ANS QUE JE FUIS ET ME CACHE DANS L'ESPOIR QUE LE SERETEI ME FICHE LA PAIX! CENT PUTAIN D'ANNÉES A ME MORFONDRE! Et! ET! ET A ESSAYER DE CONTRÔLER CE PUTAIN DE HOLLOW DE MERDE!

A bout de souffle je cesse de parler, alors qu'un sanglot me prendre en traître.

-A cause de cette pétasse d'Aizen, Kyori a eu des PUTAIN de PROBLÈME à la Naissance! A CAUSE DE CE CONNARD, Il n'a PAS EUT SON PÈRE!

-Tien en passant, il est toujours aussi pitoyable celui là, finit par m'achever l'homme que je pensai être mon ami.

Essuyant rageusement les quelques larmes traîtresse qui dégoulinent, je me compose un masque froid et inexpressif, et lève mon regard clair vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? je fini par demander froidement.

Il éclate de rire et l'envie de le trucider me prend un peu plus.

-Ma, Ma. Aizen a plein de projet pour toi petit singe (hausse de sourcil de ma part) mais en cherchant bien je suis sur que tu trouvera seule.

_Oh_.. Evidemment j'aurais du m'en douter. Je grogne quelque chose d'intelligible et croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Et en quoi je suis gagnante la dedans _Ichimaru_?

Son sourire semble s'agrandir alors qu'il se penche vers moi pour me murmurer quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, me faisant me figer. Après une ou deux minute de silence je baisse la tête vaincue.

-Bien! chantonne t-il tout sourire, Ah et oh fait! Ton Zanpakuto est beaucoup mieux en tant que tel qu'en pince à cheveux non? hausse t-il en louchant sur la "baguette chinoise" qui retiens mes cheveux attaché.

Je lui présente mon majeur, et avec un rire narquois, il ouvre soudainement une espèce de grand trous noir devant mes yeux, et me fait signe d'y entrer avec une courbette.

-Vous avez intérêt à tenir cette promesse, je siffle en lui passant devant, mon Zanpakuto finalement en main, Ou sinon je jure devant dieu que je prendrais vos vies.

Et sur ces charmantes paroles je m'engouffre dans l'espèce de trous noir insolite, pour ressortir en plein milieux d'un espèce de désert complètement glauque.

-Charmant ici, c'est quoi. La maison de la méchante sorcière?


	2. Capitùlo Uno - Espoir

_Capitùlo Uno_

_Espoir − Fait d'espérer, d'attendre avec confiance la réalisation dans l'avenir de quelque chose de favorable, généralement précis ou déterminé, que l'on souhaite, que l'on désire._

* * *

Traverser l'espèce de désert de sable sur lequel nous étions arrivés Ichimaru et moi nous avaient prit en tout et pour tout pas moins d'une demie heure. L'air de rien. Cet endroit était immense! Et d'après mon.. Si gentil accompagnateur, nous nous trouvions dans un endroit nommé Hueco Mundo. D'après mes souvenirs, et mes connaissances totalement merdique en Espagnol, j'en avait déduit que la signification de ceci, revenais à "Monde Creux" Charmant en soit. A la suite de quoi ne tarda pas à ce dresser devant nous, une sorte d'immense palais d'un blanc nacré. A cette vus, mon guide avait crus bon de me dire que nous allions pénétrer à Las Noches.. Autrement dit, c'était le nom de cette chose.. De très mauvais goût.

_-Laisse moi deviner. T'est sous les ordres d'un crétin mégalomaniaque en puissance qui se crois beau et tout ça_ ( avais-je dit à un moment, puis j'avais jetée un coup d'oeil à sa tenue blanche et noire avec une grimace et avais ajoutée tout naturellement)_ En plus il a des goût de chiotte. On s'croirait dans un mauvais film terrien de seconde zone.._

Dire que ma remarque avait été accueillie avec un sourire énigmatique de la part du capitaine de la 3em m'avais légèrement fait peur.. Dans la mesure ou. LE fait que je ne tarderais pas à me retrouver à jouer les larbin pour le dit maître, je risquais très fortement de me retrouver à porter un accoutrement dans le même genre. Ce qui était, entendons nous bien. Hors de question.

-Bon, lâchât t-il lorsque nous eûmes passés les grandes portes, Aizen t'attend dans la salle du trône. Ne le fait pas attendre!

-Quoi? fis-je soudain déconcerté.

Il afficha l'un de ses éternel sourire de serpent qui me fit frissonner alors qu'il venait incliner sa tête sur le côté.

-Gauche, 20 mètres, puis droite, troisième à droite, puis à l'autre croisement à gauche, puis 6 mètres à gauche et tu verra deux grande porte, et tu y sera.

Interdite je le fixais avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau, qui sembla l'amuser au plus haut point. Non mais oh, au cas ou il n'aurait pas remarquer. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. UN GPS! Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà disparut en un déplacement éclaire.

-Connard! grognais-je alors dans le vide une veine de colère palpitant sur mon front.

Excédée, je poussai un soupire particulièrement long et las. Je n'étais ici que depuis quelques minutes, et ce taudis me rendais déjà barge. M'enfin. Ne pouvant pas fuir (j'avais tout de même acceptée de venir, par chantage certes, mais j'étais là) je vint poser mes mains sur mes hanches, un air concentré au visage, tentant de me souvenir ce qu'avait dit l'espèce de pitre de capitaine, et bifurqua donc sur ma droite, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire par cette petite peste qu'était Aizen Sosuke. Dieu que je détestai ce gars!

* * *

Droite, 6 mètres, droite, puis porte à gauche.. A moins que c'était Gauche, 20 mètres, puis porte à droite et couloir de droite... Ou alors..

_"Tu a vraiment une mémoire de poisson ma chère"_ s'amusa une voix dans ma tête.

Surprise, mais néanmoins contente d'entendre cette voix, je laissai un sourire stupide venir orner mes lèvres.

**Tien! Tu est de retours toi? Je pensai que tu m'avais abandonnée!** fis-je faussement triste.

_"Ton numéros de blondasse en manque d'amour ne marche pas avec moi. Désoler Yamazaru!" _

**Tu me déconcentre, tait toi donc misérable manipulatrice!** boudais-je cette fois ci vraiment avant de tourner sur ma gauche et de tomber sur deux larges portes en bois massif décoré de divers motif et arabesque.

-J'ai trouvée! m'extasiais-je donc joyeusement.

_"Alors raconte moi mon p'tit singe j'ai ratée quoi de joliment beau?"_

Ignorant le petit surnom décidément bien agaçant, je plante mon regard soucieux sur la poignet semblant d'or de la porte, avant de marmonner une phrase vaguement compréhensible.

_"Comment?"_ demande t-elle visiblement amusé par la situation.

**Tu sait très bien ce que tu a ratée Tamashii no Ookui**, je grogne en actionnant finalement la poignet toute aussi décorée de motif étrange.

La grande porte massive s'ouvrit devant moi, dans un grincement des plus sinistre, et digne des plus grands film d'horreur, me laissant alors entrevoir une .. Vague ombre.

_"Oui, mais je veux te l'entendre dire"_ avait répondu entre temps mon Zanpakuto avec un peu plus de sérieux.

A peine eu-je fait un pas dans cette pièce, que la lumière se fit, me surprenant légèrement. Elle était grande. Enfin grande... Pour une chambre, je la trouvai grande! Ça, c'est sur! Parce que oui. Moi qui m'attendais à tomber sur un genre de laboratoire ultra secret.. J'avoue être déçu. Au fond, collé contre le mur gauche se trouvait donc un lit double recouvert de draps bleu nuit. Juste à côté, une simple table de nuit.. Et à part cela, la chambre était, ou du moins, semblait inoccupée.

_"Alors? J'attend!"_ grogna de nouveau ma soeur d'âme.

**Que veux tu entendre! Bon sang! Kyori a été enlevé par Aizen, qui en passant semble toujours capitaine de division, de plus le type que je pensai avoir été mon ami lui est allié! Comment tu veux que je réagisse! Je comprend absolument rien à la situation! Alors si tu t'attend à ce que je pète un câble. Je passe mon tour!**

Elle soupire, et dans mon monde intérieur, je la sent gigoter soucieusement.

_"En effet"_ finit t-elle par marmonner avant d'ajouter _"En effet en temps normal tu aurait déjà explosé Yamazaru. J'avoue que la situation n'est pas.. Des plus.. Géniale. Mais tu doit avant tout penser.. A la proposition de Aizen et.."_

Je ne la laisse pas finir, et me retrouve à venir enfoncer mon poing dans le coin de mur à ma gauche.

**Bordel Tamashii no Ookui! Tu ne semble pas saisir! Il se passe un truc! Je connais Ichimaru Gin! **

_"Tu le connaissait pas si bien que cela visiblement" _

**Là n'est pas la question. Après ce que Aizen m'a fait... Nous a fait, il ne l'aurait jamais rejoint! Tu sait comme moi qu'il été beaucoup plus attaché à..**

_"Je sais déjà tout ça! Merci bien pour le cour d'histoire!"_ siffle t-elle agacé.

Murmurant un faible "désoler" je laissai aller ma main contre ma nuque, la massant un peu dans un vague geste de détente.

_"Peu importe"_ soupire t-elle légèrement inquiète, _"Le fait est qu'il se prépare quelque chose... Je le sent, le truc. c'est de savoir quoi"_

J'acquiesce silencieusement, méditant sur notre conversation. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment tenter quoi que ce soit. Avec Aizen ayant sous son contrôle mon fils.. J'avoue que je suis totalement coincée.. Et perdue aussi. Surtout perdue.. Puis repenser à tout ça.. A tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cent ans.. Me fait me souvenir de choses dont je m'étais promis l'oublie.

_"Hey.. Ils te manquent hein?"_

Je hoche la tête toujours silencieusement. Ouai. Ils me manque tout.. J'crois qu'à ce point de ma situation.. Même le p'tit Kuchiki me manque. Mais ceux qui me manque le plus.. Sont la nana la plus barge et le type le plus.. Doux? Du Gotei.

_"Je sais toujours pas comment tu peut supporter cette gamine"_ me souffle Tamashii no Ookui.

**Je te supporte bien!** Je réplique dans un léger rire alors que ma soeur d'âme pousse un cris d'indignation, **M'enfin** ajoutais-je avec un sourire étrange, **Je suppose qu'entre.. "Singe" on se comprend.**

_"Tu m'étonne"_ ricana t-elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, plus qu'habituée aux remarques désobligeante de la manipulatrice qu'est Tamashii no Ookui. Laissant finalement la chambre inoccupé, je me retourne pour soudainement tomber sur.. Une espèce de gros chat blanc aux yeux bleu clair, et aux motifs noirs plus qu'étrange sur le corps. Fronçant les sourcils, je ne bouge pas d'un poil, puis me concentre sur la pression spirituel du félin, avant de me figer, et de rapidement me déplacer sur le côté, mon Zanpakuto en main.

"Un Hollow? Ici?!" Demanda ma soeur d'âme stupéfaite.

Lentement, je prend appuie sur mes jambes, et sort avec tout autant de lenteur mon sabre de son fourreau. Le matou en face de moi ricane soudainement, me laissant légèrement (beaucoup en fait) surprise.

-Oï range ton arme Shini-gamine tu pourrait t'blesser..

Oh le con!

-Pardon?! je crache furieuse du ton moqueur et dénigrant qu'a employé le Hollow.

Ce dernier affiche.. Un vague sourire narquois.. Enfin. Aussi narquois qu'un chat qui sourit quoi.. Ahem.

-L'patron poirote depuis plus d'une heure t'sait? Hausse t-il moqueur.

Hein?

-Quoi? je bafouille surprise, Minute! Me dit pas que ce sale con fait du r'crutage chez les Hollow quand même!

Il ne répond pas à la question. Qui soudainement me parait évident. C'est officiellement officiel. Je. Hais. Ce. Gars.

-Putain! je crache, Il n'en finira donc jamais?

-J'sais pas d'quoi tu parle la naine, mais j'ai pas qu'ça à faire moi hein!

Affichant un air blasé je lui fait comprendre via un regard las qu'il m'ennuie et il feule visiblement vexé.

-Tu veux quoi l'chat d'goutière. Du lait p't'être?

C'est sans surprise que le Hollow se jette sur moi dans le but, surement de m'infliger des dégâts grâce à ses griffes, qu'il vient de sortir. Amusé par sa réaction plus qu'évidente dû à la pique je me contente de faire un pas sur le côté, je me permet même de lâcher un rire amusé.

-Allons allons mon chaton, il ne faut pas être si sentimental! titillais-je en imitant mon ancien capitaine de division.

Agitant ma main devants mes yeux, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres je fait mine de vouloir venir le caresser. La réaction excessive du félin-Hollow ne tarde pas, et de nouveau, il tente de se jeter sur moi tout en feulant de manière brutale. Levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel, je fait un pas sur le côté, puis sourit d'un air compatissant.

-Mon pauvre chéri. Incapable de prendre une proie vivante.. Le comble pour un chat non?

_"C'est bon tu t'amuse bien?"_ me demande ma soeur d'âme visiblement blasée.

Souriant intérieurement je babille un joyeux "**Oui!**"

-ESPÈCE DE SALOPE! JE VAIS TE TUER! hurle t-il alors.

Sympa le langage. Dites donc, c'est la première fois que je croise un Hollow avec autant de hargne.. C'est marrant en faite!

_"Tu me désespère Yamazaru"_

**Pour te servir!** je répond tout sourire.

Faisant de nouveau un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter, je reste néanmoins sous le choc et incapable de bouger lorsque je le vois lancer un Cero dans ma direction. Les yeux grand ouverte, je me contente de regarder la boule lumineuse venir vers moi, avant de secouer la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. D'un mouvement fluide et passe rapidement ma main sur la lame de mon Zanpakuto avant de le placer à la verticale devant mes yeux, jusqu'à ce que mes doigts viennent se poser sur le Manju.

-Qu'ils te soient soumis! Tamashii no Ookui! invoquais-je alors d'une voix forte et assurée.

Une fumée blanche épaisse apparût autours de moi, s'enroulant alors autours de mes membres et de mon Zanpakuto qui passa d'un simple Nodachi à la garde et au Manju turquoise tacheté de noir, à un ensemble épée/bouclier. L'épée était de style médiévale comme on en voyait souvent portée par les plus grand rois, tendit que mon bouclier, fixé à mon bras gauche avait la capacité de se replier sur lui même, un peu comme dans les film de science fiction portant sur le futur et leurs gadgets avancés.  
Il était de couleur gris métallique et de fine arabesque de même couleur quoi que plus clair, le parcourait de long en large. Le cero m'arriva finalement dessus bien plus vite que prévue. Dans un geste totalement automatique, mon bras gauche se leva, le bouclier se déploya de façon saccadée, alors que le Cero venait frapper dessus. Je fut étonné par la puissance de l'attaque, reculant d'un pas ou deux, toujours couverte par mon bouclier, tout ce finit rapidement. En face de moi. Le Hollow grogna de mécontentement, un sourire narquois s'afficha sur mon visage, tendit que dans un léger scintillement mon bouclier d'acier renvoyait l'attaque du félin vers son lanceur, qui trop surprit pour bouger, ne ce déplaça qu'au dernier moment, et fut par la suite légèrement brûlé au niveau.. Bah de l'épaule.. Minute. Les chats ont dés épaules? Ou pas? Non parce que la question se pose tout de même!.

-Sale pute, siffla t-il entre deux respirations.

-Langage! rétorquais-je plus par habitude que par mécontentement bien que le fait de me faire insulter de pute m'agaçai fortement.

"Tu peut parler. Tu parle aussi bien qu'une charcutière bourrée!" me lança sarcastiquement mon Zanpakuto que j'ignora ro-ya-le-ment soit dit en passant.

Reportant mon attention sur le combat, j'eu juste le temps de parrer le coups de griffe du félin de mon bouclier, avant de finir en paté pour chaton enragé. Celui ci continua de faire aller ses griffes sur le métale de ma protection, produisant alors un bruit tout à fait désagréable qui me fit frissonner et rentrer la tête dans les épaule. Agacé, je fit tournoyer la partie offensive de mon Zanpakuto dans ma main, avant de venir l'abbatre du plat de la lame sur ce qui devait servir d'omoplate au Hollow.

-Il suffit! tonnais-je alors d'une voix irrité.

L'autre stoppa soudainement comme s'il n'avait eut d'autre choix, il avait un air interdit au visage. Un vague et lointain sentiment de culpabilité me mitigea un instant avant d'être balayé par l'irritation.

-OH la ferme! grognais-je à l'intention du hollow-chat qui avait commencé à m'insulter copieusement. Aussitôt et comme par magie plus aucun son ne sortie de la bouche de mon adversaire. Soudainement se fit entendre derrière moi, le bruit lent d'un applaudissement saccadé.

-Et bien, et bien, on s'amuse ici, constata ce que j'identifia comme étant le chef des lieux.

La voix parvenant à mon cerveau me fis me figer. Une sourde colère s'empara de moi tendit que je faisais volte-face en direction d'Aizen.

-Toi! Crachais-je en sa direction, Où est t-il! Je suis venue comme convenue! Alors bouge toi le cul et amène moi mon fils!

L'éclat de rire du maître des lieux raisonna dans le couloir vide, se répercutant alors sans doute un peu plus loin entre les quatre mur blanc et étouffant du palais.

-Tu vois mon cher Grimmjow, fit t-il à l'intention du félin, une femme face à la dure réalité de la vie est abaissé à ça.

Fronçant les sourcils je regardai les deux.. Hommes? Quelque peu décontenancée. A la suite de quoi, Aizen claqua des doigts et un énième homme fit son apparition. Grand, brun, peau foncé, et visiblement aveugle.

-Tosen? Hoquetais-je abasourdie, Kaname Tosen?

Mais ce qui attira de nouveau mon regard, tendit que le capitaine de la neuvième division hochait la tête pour me signifier que j'avais vus juste, fut la petite forme derrière lui qui se cachait derrière ses mains visiblement apeuré.

-K-Kyori? soufflais-je d'une voix soudainement beaucoup plus rauque, Aizen! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait, repris-je avec rage.

Visiblement l'homme avait usé des capacité de son Zanpakuto, car mon propre fils ne semblait pas me reconnaître. Il en venait même à venir réclamer les bras du capitaine de la cinquième division. Profondément choquée, je vis Aizen prendre un air de.. Papy gâteau (même si gâteux serait le juste terme!) et venir soulever d'une main étrangement experte Kyori, qui vint automatiquement cacher son visage dans les plis des habits de Aizen (Je l'avais dit qu'il avait des goûts merdique!)

-Voit tu, crus t-il bon de m'informer, Si tu ne souhaite pas... Comment dire déjà? demanda t-il à Tosen.

-Obéir sagement et sans tentative belliqueuse à notre encontre Aizen-sama.

-Oh! Oui voilà. Voilà le marché Odorusaru Yamazaru. Si tu consent à devenir docile. Je rendrais le libre arbitre à ton.. Gamin.

-Je Refuse de jouer les lèches culs moi! grognais-je en lançant un regard appuyé à Tosen, Je ne suis pas un chien que l'on dresse impunément Sosuke Aizen!

Il incline la tête sur le côté, son sourire arrogant toujours en place sur ses lèvres, et viens tapoter le dos de Kyori qui semble resserrer son emprise autours du coup de cet enfoiré. Ce dernier laisse glisser ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de mon fils. Soudainement. Il relève son regard fou vers moi, et je sens un horrible frissons me traverser tendit qu'il reprend d'une voix bien trop.. Gentille pour ne pas être sarcastique.

-Allons Odorusaru-Chan, je n'ai jamais dit que tu avait le choix, susurra t-il avec son habituel air de souverain.

Je grogne agacé, et ressert la prise sur mon sabre. En effet, le choix. Je ne l'ai pas. Ou plutôt si. Mais peut on seulement appeler ceci un choix? Accepter et se faire traiter.. Comme je-ne-sais-quoi.. Ou alors refuser.. Et voir Kyori mourir sous mes yeux. J'ai bien compris le message. Il le sait. J'ai peut être l'air d'une gamine écervelé et d'une débile heureuse.. Je suis tout de même intelligente hein.

-Aizen.. T'est qu'un sale con, je dit en baissant les yeux vers le sol retenant alors difficilement des larmes de rage.

-Bien, bien, bien, fait t-il de sa voix de nouveau traînante.

Il re dépose au sol Kyori et l'instant d'après celui-ci semble se réveiller d'un long.. Rêve.. Ou cauchemars? Je ne saurais le dire. Immédiatement la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas renoncée à la vie aujourd'hui me saute au cou et m'enlace longuement. Maintenant à genoux sur le sol dure, je plonge mon visage dans la tignasse de mon fils, le serrant alors fortement contre moi, des plus soulagée, je sens une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

-Kyori, je souffle doucement (il lève ses adorable yeux pale vers moi) Tu verra, je dit en essayant de me convaincre moi même, Tu verra, ça s'arrangera.

Il hausse les épaule vaguement signe qu'il a parfaitement comprit ce que je viens de lui dire, avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse et qu'il vienne poser sa main sur ma joue.

-Maman? demande t-il doucement (je viens passer avec douceur ma main dans sa tignasse décoloré le fixant curieusement) Est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison maintenant?

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. J'aurai voulus lui dire que oui. Que tout ça n'était juste qu'un putain de canular, juste une énorme blague en vue de son anniversaire approchant, mais je sais aussi qu'il détectera aussitôt le mensonge.

-Non mon ange, je répond évasivement, Je.. (je lance un regard noir à Aizen qui sourit de toute ses dents l'enfoiré!) Je vais bosser un moment ici Ok? Alors on vas.. Loger quelques temps ici, je murmure avant d'afficher un air quelque peu supérieur.

Aizen arque un sourcils quelque peu.. Curieux? Ou surprit quant à mon revirement de .. Disons caractère? Et me relevant avec lenteur calculé, je me redresse de toute ma hauteur pour lui faire face, mon Zanpakuto de nouveau en main, je le toise avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux.

-Bien évidemment, _Aizen-sama_, commençais-je en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, Vous allez nous loger tout les deux dans l'une des immense chambres dont vous disposez (pour confirmer mes dires je montre celle présente derrière moi, et je l'entend grogner) et je veux également être au courent de tout vos plan.

Au moment ou il vas pour protester, je le coupe plutôt froidement:

-N'oubliez pas que c'est de mes capacités dont vous avez besoins. Alors à moins que vous ne disposiez d'un autre Zanpakuto à la fois offensif et défensif capable de soumettre ses victimes par simple contacte.. Je vous en pris! Mais étant donné les.. Circonstances (en disant cela j'avais baissée mon regard sur Kyori qui venait d'attraper la queue du prénommé Grimmjow et s'amusait maintenant avec sous les grognement de ce dernier) j'en viens à penser que ce n'est pas le cas.

-En effet, susurre Aizen en fixant par lui même mon fils d'un oeil pensif. Grimmjow, interpelle t-il alors. Puisque notre cher petit invité.. Semble t'apprécier.. Tu t'en portera donc garant.. Pendant que Yamazaru-chan et moi nous discuterions des divers.. Mises en place du plan.

A mon tours je m'en vais pour protester, mais comme moi plutôt il me coupe.

-Tes conditions, les miennes, dit t-il en haussa un sourcil supérieur.

Je grogne de nouveau finalement vaincue à mon propre jeu. Faisant volte-face, j'attrape Kyori par la main, et dicte l'ordre de nous suivre à Grimmjow (non sans que Kyori ne cesse de lui tirer par la queue haha!) et aprés avoir ouvert la porte de notre nouvelle.. Chambre, je pousse mon fils et ce qui semblerais son nouveau chat à l'intérieur avant de me retourner une dernière fois vers Aizen et d'afficher un sourire moqueur digne d'Ichimaru Gin lui même.

-Oh, dernière chose. Hors de question que je ne porte ton ridicule uniforme de merde. J'aime pas Halloween. Et... Tu tes goûts sont franchement à chier!

Et sur ces magnifiques mots plein de gentillesse et tout, j'entre de nouveau dans la chambre avant de leurs claquer la porte au nez et de venir croiser mes bras sous ma poitrine, adossé à la porte.

_-Êtes vous sur de votre décision Aizen-sama? entendis-je à travers cette dernière._

_-Je sais Tosen.. Cette fille est un cauchemars mais si elle à été exilée il y à cent ans, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'elle était devenue une Visard crois moi!_

_-Je vois, murmura Tosen pour lui même avant d'ajouter: Et pour l'enfant? Qu'aller vous en faire?_

_-J'ai mes propres projets le concernant, claqua la voix froide d'Aizen, indiquant alors qu'il n'en dirait pas plus._

Le son de leurs pas avait commencé lentement à s'éloigner, tendit que ses paroles me revenaient en tête. Des projets.. Pour Kyori? Moi vivante il ne le forcera pas à faire quoi que ce soit! Me promis-je avant d'entendre les dernières brides de leurs conversation._  
_

_-Et pour ce qui est de son.. Handicape?_

_-Je verrais en temps et en heure. Si elle consent à exécuter mes ordres, je ferais soigner son môme, et lui rendrait peut être, et je dit bien peut être.. Le total usage de ses jambes, en attendant, elle reste malgré la capacité de Tomashii no Ookui, physiquement faible, donc pas grande source de problème._

Choqué, je n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation. Aizen était un monstre.. Mais en même temps un sentiment que je croyais depuis longtemps avoir perdu la sensation se réveilla en moi.. L'espoir. Kyori allait être soigné.. Il allait vivre comme tout les gosse normal de ce putain de monde à la con. Un fin sourire vint s'afficher sur mes lèvres tendit que lentement je glissait contre la porte, mes jambes ne me supportant plus. Au centre de la chambre bien trop impersonnelle à mon goût, Grimmjow peinait maintenant à se défaire de l'emprise de Kyori, se dernier ayant décider de le monter comme un cheval. J'eu un léger rire en voyant la scène et interpella rapidement mon fils qui descendit non sans grommeler (et surtout sans lâcher la queue du félin!)

-Oï! La folle, m'interpella à son tours le félin avec une espèce de grimace flanqué sur ses babines. Tu m'vire ton môme ou j'le bute.

Arquant un sourcil, je me permis d'afficher un air supérieur.

-Honnêtement mon p'tit chat. Tu souhaite réellement revenir sous l'emprise de mon Zanpakuto?

Il grogna, et je décidais d'enfoncer le clou pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

-Après si tu aime être... Soumis..

Cachant mon sourire derrière mes mains, je ne pu m'empêcher de ricaner en le voyant démarrer au quart de tour, et se mettre à m'insulter copieusement, à la suite de quoi, il fut à son tours copieusement engueulé pour son langage de charcutier éhonté.  
Après m'être traînée difficilement jusqu'au grand lit, je laissait mon regard divaguer, tout en laissant Kyori "s'amuser" avec le Hollow. Dés demain il allait falloir que je fasse face à Sosuke Aizen et ses plans tordue.. Mais quelque chose avait changé.. Maintenant. J'était pleine d'espoir. Kyori allait guérir!

**_"Vraiment? Est-ce vraiment pour lui que tu fait cela?"_** ricana soudainement une voix froide qui ne m'étais malheureusement pas inconnue...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre!

Tamashii no Ookui veux littéralement dire "Grande dévoreuse d'Âmes"

Pour ceux ou celles qui ont du mal à s'imaginer le Zanpakuto en shikai , j'essaierai de trouver des images de ce dernier. Pour l'épée, tapez simplement "Era Ameno" sur Youtube, à un moment une épée de type médiévale apparaît. Pour le bouclier.. Je me débrouillerai pour vous le faire passer *3*

Pour le Zanpakuto non libéré, j'essaierai de le dessiner sur photoshop pour que vous ayez une image en tête (: Les liens seront certainement mis sur mon profile!

Enfin bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour l'orthographe même si je doute toujours un peu de ce côté :/

Et enfin.. Euh. Vos avis? x)

Sans oublier les **_Réponses au Review Anonymes! _ **C:

**_Momoko:_**

Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente de voir que le prologue t'ai plut! J'avoue avoir eu un instant des doutes mais bon. Tu me rassure héhé C:

J'espère que l'on se verra prochainement :3

**_Julie: _**

C'était en effet une introduction le premier chapitre, un prologue pour être exacte. Pour la suite, tu n'aura pas trop attendu héhé! Néanmoins, contente que cela te plaise,

A bientôt peut être? C:

**Et merci aussi à P'tit Laiko pour sa review!**

**En attendant le prochain chapitre, qui normalement ne tardera pas à sortir,  
Je vous invite à patienter sagement hé! Ou à venir me poser toute sorte de questions,  
Qu'elles soient en rapport avec la fanfic ou pas.**

**(Si, Si je vous assure, j'aime papoter avec les lecteurs et les autres auteurs hé!)**

**Oh, et si vous parvenez à trouver l'identité du père de Kyori,**  
**Il se pourrait que j'offre un Os à la première personne qui aura la bonne réponse :3**

**Bref, en attendant,**

Bye!


	3. Segondo Capitùlo - Animosité

Segondo Capìtulo

_Animosité - Manifestement d'un sentiment vif et parfois durable de malveillance systématique._

* * *

-VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ÇA!

Voilà. Ça justement, c'est moi en train de hurler sur mon.. Nouveau patron. La bonne blague. Visiblement il est loin de se rendre compte que lui et moi.. N'avons vraiment pas les même.. Disons valeurs.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis Odorusaru! me siffle t-il.

Et voilà. Ça c'est Aizen-j'ai-une-mèche-rebelle-donc-je-me-la-pète-Sosuke. Mon justement dit patron qui ne m'aime visiblement pas plus que je l'aime lui.

-Comprend nous Yamazaru-chan, notre but unique est la paix! C'est le seul moyen de..

-Oh toi ta gueule! je coupe agacé.

Voilà ensuite Mister Peace & Love, qui ne rend lui visiblement pas compte que l'autre trous d'uc d'Aizen se sert de lui comme d'in vulgaire outil. OU alors il s'en est rendu compte mais il est trop con et aveuglé pas le soit disant but de monsieur j'ai du gèle plein la gueule pour se re -rendre compte que le seul justement but d'Aizen, est de devenir une espèce de Roi parmi les vivant. C'est d'un pitoyable!

-TOUT CE QUE VOUS DÉCLENCHEREZ, C'EST UNE GUERRE! je hurle de nouveau à plein poumons.

En face de moi, Sosuke hausse un sourcils moqueur, faisant alors ricaner Ichimaru assis à ma droite, qui vient gentiment me tapoter comme si j'étais son chien. Connard.

-Allons, Allons Yazamaru-Chan ne pense tu pas en faire trop? Une guerre est tout de même un peu.. Gros non?

Sérieusement. Il me prend pour une bûche ou quoi? Je sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui foutre une beigne la toute de suite maintenant.  
Ah si. C'est vrai. La seule chose qui me retienne présentement de lui refaire le portrait, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je suis coincée avec cette bande de pleutre. Ils ont mon fils. Et par là je veux bien évidemment dire_ "Il retiennent mon gamin en otage dans le seul but de pouvoir me faire du chantage continuellement"_.

-Vous êtes complètement barges, je fini par abandonné en reprenant convenablement place autours de cette stupide table ronde d'une royale mocheté.

Ouai. Faut aussi dire que critiquer les goût vestimentaire ou décoratif de ce crétin de Sosuke c'est devenue une sorte de.. Moyen d'anti stresse. Il faut pas chercher hein. Tout le monde a des hobbit un peu bizarre.. Moi la première.

-Ou en étions nous? reprend Aizen comme si de rien n'était.

-Au moment ou fièrement dressé sur votre fidèle destrier, vous trahissez la totalité des gens ayant stupidement placé leurs confiance en vous en vous emparant d'une Arme de Destruction Massive afin de vous auto proclamer roi du monde, je marmonne avec sarcasme.

Aie. Vus la tête qu'_Il_ tire, il n'a pas spécialement l'air d'aimer ce que je viens de dire. Kaname lui à légèrement viré au blanc tendit que Gin s'est mit à toussoter. AHA! Grillé! Je lui lance un regard équivaux et il lève les yeux au ciel. Tss. Il aura beau dire ce qu'il veux. Je SAIS qu'il s'est à l'instant étouffé de rire!

-Uhm, si je puis me permettre Aizen, je pense qu'il.. Vaudrait mieux reporter cette réunions à plus tard.. Odorusaru-san ne semble pas en forme. De plus nous si nous disparaissons trop longtemps de nos postes respectifs les questions fuserons, n'est-ce pas Yamazaru-Chan? me questionne ensuite Ichimaru.

Je sert les poings sous la table retenant une remarque cinglante, alors que le capitaine de le cinquième division me foudroie du regard. Le regard appuyé de mon ancien amis fait monter la colère en moi, tendit que je me force à m'incliner vers l'avant.

-Oui. Je suis désoler... Veuillez m'excusez Aizen-Sama. Je ne recommencerais plus.

Bien que ne semblant pas satisfait pas mes pseudo excuses, d'un vague geste de la main, il m'autorise à quitter la sale de réunion, ce que je m'empresse de faire. Pas qu'il me fasse peur non.. Bon ok j'avoue que ce type est largement flippant, mais le fait qu'il détienne une certaine vie entre ses main me fait plutôt réfléchir à deux fois avant de m'en prendre à lui généralement.. Pourtant, en repensant à ce qu'il viens de m'annoncer par rapport au détailles de son plan.. Je ne peut m'empêcher de ressentir une bouffer de haine.. Mélangé à de l'inquiétude.

Lâchant un soupire las je fini par me diriger vers mon nouvel habitat réquisitionnés dés mon arrivé dans ce trou à rat. Deux jours que je suis ici, et j'en ai déjà ras le bol. Bien sur j'ai eu le droit à une tonne d'explication, à commencé par le "Pourquoi du Comment: Des Hollow vont et viennent à l'extérieur de Las Noches?!" Bon. La réponse que j'avais reçu à ce moment avait faillit, je dit bien faillit, avoir raison de moi Ahem. Bref, j'avais fini par monter une petite liste des dernières choses importante -ou pas- que j'avais apprise, tout en les classent selon le degrés bah d'importance. Bref du coup j'obtenais ceci:

_1# Aizen et sa bande de clown retiennent Kyori en otage et menacent de le tuer si je ne fait pas ce que me demande le mégalomane susnommé._

Bon pour ce premier point, j'avoue être pour le moment pieds et poings liés. Il faut donc croire que je risque peut être de passer le restant de mes jours dans ce trou à rats.

_2# Aizen compte utiliser le Hogyo-machin enfermé dans le corps de la frangine du P'tit Bya pour assouvir ses désirs de conquête du monde._

Je vois pas trop non plus ce que je pourrait faire pour ça. Il est évident que la gamine vas mourir. C'est bête. Surtout pour elle. Mais bon. Si Aizen arrive à avoir ce machin truc là. Ben c'est le Seireitei qui sera dans la merde. Quant au fait qu'il souhait conquérir le monde.. Haha. La blague.

_3# Ichimaru Gin et Kaname Tosen vont (ont) trahir le Seireitei avec Aizen._

La encore ces deux gus font ce qu'ils veulent hein. S'ils souhaitent trahir leurs amis pour mèche-man c'est leurs problèmes hein. Personnellement ils pourraient bien crever comme des merde que je danserais un tango en string léopard sur leur tombes!

_4# Le Hueco Mundo est en fait une sorte de Soul Society.. Mais pour Hollow._

Donc d'après le Hollow qui à son grand dam sert de baby sitter à mon fils, le Hueco Mundo n'a pas comme je le pensais été créé par Aizen. Ce dernier est arrivé bras ballant et à "piqué" la place de "Roi" a un type nommé Barragan je crois. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire donc que c'est de ce monde creux que sortent les Hollow lorsqu'ils vont chez les humain, ou envahir la Soul Society.

_5# Sosuke Aizen semble avoir des projet pour Kyori, projet qui me sont inconnus._

Pour ce qui est de ce point.. Je suis totalement paumé. Kyori a sept ans (enfin en année humaines hein!) je ne vois pas très bien en quoi il serait utile à Aizen.. A creuser donc.

_6# Ichimaru Gin et Kaname Tosen sont les enfoirés qui sont de mèche avec l'autre enfoiré à la mèche rebelle._

Bon même si cette découverte est dure, je ne peut là encore rien y faire. C'est leurs décision. Bon ok j'en viens encore à espérer que .. L'incident d'il y a cent ans ne venait que d'Aizen.. Mais au plus j'y pense.. Au plus je me dit que je fait fausse route.

_7# Aizen a les moyens de soigner Kyori de sa maladie de coeur._

Rien que pour cette raison, si Aizen me le demandais, je trahirais moi aussi le Gotei et compagnie. De toute façon. Je les portes pas dans mon coeur, pas après l'exile forcé. Puis, le simple fait d'assister aux réunions visant à trahir le Seireitei fait déjà de moi une traîtresse.. Quoi que puisque je fait plus partie du Gotei.. Ça compte pas non? Embrouiller et à creuser donc! Bref, j'espère qu'Aizen peut réellement faire quelque chose pour Kyori.

_8# Aizen semble aussi pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi._

Bon. Là par contre je sais pas si je doit rire ou pleurer. Parce que s'il fait ça pour moi. Je lui devrais quelque chose en retour. Je le connais le p'tit Aizen. C'est un serpent!

_9# Un certain Hollow Squatte contre son gré chez moi depuis deux jours._

... Bwahaha! Rien que d'y repenser le fous rire me guette! Cette situation est véritablement.. Bizarre. Bizarre dans le sens où. Bah étant un Hollow il serait plus censé vouloir tué Kyori et non pas de lui servir de peluche géante. Hors malgré les diverses insultes et menaces de morts. Grimmjow est bel et bien toujours en train de jouer les gentil chat de salon.. Ahem.

Oui je sais. Ma liste est étrange, mais tout comme le fait de critiquer Aizen et ses goût atroces, ça m'aide à tenir.

_"Tu est beaucoup trop stressée"_ me murmure soudainement une vois.

J'affiche une moue en conséquence de cause, levant quelque peu les yeux au ciel.

**Non sans rire,** je rétorque acide.

_"Sérieusement, je suis sur qu'un bon combat et.." _

**Non!** Je coupe rapidement, **Je t'adore Tamashii no Ookui.. Mais ton pouvoir c'est mal.. Je veux dire..**

_"Je sais très bien ce que en pense Yama' mais n'oublie pas aussi que toi et moi ne faisons qu'un et.."_

**Je sais tout ça! Merci!** je marmonne,** Mais comprend moi.. Enlever la volonté des gens ainsi.. Je..**

_"Je sais."_

Je soupire de nouveau, une soudainement envie d'aller péter la gueule à un où deux Hollow. Voilà pourquoi Aizen Sosuke me voulait moi, car si son Zanpakuto à lui est capable de créer des illusions tellement puissante qu'elle vous font croire n'importe quoi, si bien qu'avec les bonnes illusion il peut plus ou moins prévoir vos intentions et vous manipuler à sa guise, mon Zanpakuto à moi est différent. Un simple contact physique entre la partie offensive de mon sabre et l'adversaire, me permet d'avoir un contrôle total sur ses mouvements, sa façon de penser et tout ce qui était sien au part avant, deviens miens. Ainsi je peu aisément pousser les gens à commettre des choses horrible. Et ça. ce n'est que le Shikai (enfin surtout la première partie offensive!) . Encore heureux que cette salopette ignore les autres capacités de mon Shikai! Bref. tout ça pour dire que. Aizen a quelque chose en tête et que je serai probablement la cause de plein de futures malheurs. Pour ne pas changer donc.  
Actionnant la poignet de porte de ma chambre (En fait j'avais découvert par la suite que ce n'était pas une chambre mais une suite avec petit salon, kitchenette et salle d'eau comprise! Le tout avec une petite chambre en plus, même si pour le moment celle-ci ne servait à rien, préférant que Kyori dorme avec moi) j'entre dans cette dernière, pas plus calmée. Sans perdre une minutes, j'avise du Hollow-Squatter, qui dormant jusqu'à maintenant sur l'appuie de fenêtre de ma suite, ouvre un oeil vitreux et grogne furieusement tout en s'étirant longuement. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil moqueur, et cherche mon d'un rapide regard.

-Ou est K..

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le félin me coupe agacé:

-L'mioche s'est endormit sous l'lit.

-Sous le lit? Je répète interdite.

-Sous le lit, acquiesce le hollow en changeant de position avant de se recoucher sur le flan.

-Sous le lit donc, je grommelle en soupirant de dépit.

Ne voulant même pas connaître le pourquoi du comment, j'avance vers le dit lit, et me baisse à quatre pattes afin de pouvoir finalement apercevoir la silhouette fine de Kyori. Je tend ensuite mes bras vers son corps frêle, et le ramène vers moi avec douceur, avant de resserrer mon emprise sur lui. Il a peut être sept ans.. Mais c'est un poids plume! Je me retourne ensuite vers le lit, et le repose cette fois, en dessous des couvertures, avant de venir les rabattre sur ses épaules. Je reste un moment à ses côtés, à passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux blancs/argentés, un espèce de fin sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Je me penche ensuite sur lui, lui embrassant le front, avant de me relever, et de faire volte face vers Grimmjow.

-Oï, le chat d'salon (ce dernier feule et me foudroie du regard) ça te dit un combat? je hausse avec un regard suggestif.

Soudainement intéressé, je vois ses oreilles frétiller sur son crane, ce qui m'arrache un regard moqueur. L'ayant bien capté, le Hollow-Squatteur saute sur ses pattes et atterrit au sol, sa longue queue venant battre furieusement l'air.

-Amène toi Shini-gamine. J'vais t'faire ta putain de fête!

Et sur ses si gentils mots, il m'emmène au dehors de la cité blanche, non sans lui avoir arraché la promesse que je Hollow qui le remplacerait pendant ce temps (Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Neliel!) , ne ferait aucun mal à mon fils...

Voilà comment une bonne heure plus tard, je me retrouvait pas mal essoufflée et en mode "Les habits déchirés bon à la poubelle c'est le fun" adossée contre l'une des innombrables tours blanche de las Noches, accompagnée de Grimmjow, qui lui semblait faire le mort un peu plus loin, couché sur le flan, son ventre se soulevant rapidement et son état encore plus pitoyable que le miens. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fini par se redresser sur ses pattes, et grogner ce que je devine être un tas d'insultes.

-Putain, e-espèce de sale gami-ne, halète t-il, J'vais T'niquer!

J'arque un sourcil, ricanant allègrement avant de lui adresser mon majeur.

-Si tu tien tellement à t'faire baiser une seconde fois, amène toi, je rétorque tout en sachant parfaitement que ni lui ni moi (surtout moi en fait) ne sommes en état de faire un second round.

Piqué au vif, je le vois tenter de fondre sur moi avant de s'écrouler misérablement sur le sable étrangement frais. Je lui fait mon plus beau sourire narquois.. Avant de moi même m'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol, mes jambes ayant décidés de ne plus me porter, tendit que le Hollow-Chat ricane dans son coin.

-Hééééé merde, je marmonne en jetant un regard mauvais à ce qui me sert de jambes.

Ah ouai voilà aussi ce qu'Aizen a plus ou moins promit. Bon ok, en fait j'avais juste entendu une conversation qui mentionnait ma probable guérison. Mais c'était déjà ça. Que dire là dessus.. Cela remonte à tellement loin. Et pourtant voyez comme ma mémoire est intacte. Enfin bref, il y a quelques euh.. Trois-cent ans? Un capitaine de division m'a sauvée le cul d'une invasion de Hollow dans le Rugonkai, puis par la suite, je lui ai moi même sauvé les miches dans la même journée. sauf que comme rien ne se passe jamais tout bien. Un fucking de Hollow m'a littéralement prise pour un bout de viande à embrocher. En bref, j'ai perdu 39% de ma capacité à utiliser mes jambes. Ce qui n'est pas rien, surtout lorsqu'on souhaite devenir Shinigami et que donc. Les portes se ferment à votre nez. Enfin bref, même les types de la 4em, n'ont rien pût faire, alors ouai. J'admet que le fait de savoir qu'Aizen pourrait peut être me guérir, me soulage un peu. Néanmoins. Je n'oublie pas que je fait tout cela pour Kyori. Celui de nous deux qui souffre le plus avec cette putain de maladie héréditaire à la con.

**_"En est tu vraiment sur Shinigami?"_** souffle une voix dans tête.

L'ignorant totalement, je me concentre sur une pression spirituelle qui ne m'est pas inconnue et qui se rapproche rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est l'actuel (ex?) capitaine de la troisième division qui me fait face, la mine bien sombre. Arquant un sourcils, j'affiche une moue dédaigneuse et lui lance déjà une pique bien sentie.

-Alors mon p'tit chou, c'est quoi cette tête de cul? Aizen à refuser de te donner un su-sucre? Ou alors il refuse de jouer à la barbie avec toi?

A ma grande surprise, il ne dit rien, ni ne fait de geste pouvant montrer son irritation. Il se contente de faire un vague geste de la main, et derrière lui.. D'étranges.. euh. Hollow? Apparaissent et emporte Grimmjow.

-Oï! Face de lune? Tu fou quoi avec ma nounou? Je grogne curieusement.

Encore une fois il ne dit rien, se contentant de faire des geste pour ce que je devine être de sortes d'esclave. Quand enfin il se retourne vers moi, je peu apercevoir deux yeux magnifiquement beau et surtout bleu. D'un bleu aussi pale que les miens. Fuyant mon regard.

-Ichirmaru? Je hèle surprise.

Aucune réponse. Ses mains son jointe devant lui, cachés par son uniforme de Shinigami, surmonté par le long manteau blanc de capitaine. Sa tête est quelques peu incliner sur le côté, laissant retomber quelques mèches blanches sur son regard bleu pale. _Toujours fuyant_.

Sauf que Ichimaru Gin, ne détourne _jamais_ le regard.

Sauf quand...

-_Gin_? Je re-demande d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Il finit par relever fièrement sa tête vers moi, me surplombant totalement, toute trace de son étrange comportement envolé. Mais malgré ça, malgré qu'il semble redevenu le p'tit con de ce matin. Je parvint tout de même à déceler dans sa façon d'être.. Sa façon de se maintenir.. Que quelques chose cloche.

-Putain tu vas cracher le mor..

-Kyori a fait une crise, lâche t-il finalement de but en blanc, De niveau 4.

Mon coeur rate une battement. Ou peu être même deux.. Voir trois. A moins qu'il n'ait subitement cessé de battre... Ma bouche s'arrondit en un parfait "O", mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur, mon corps se raidit. Et la seule chose à laquelle je pense, sont les paroles de l'asocial de première classe. Kyori a fait une crise. Et cette fois-ci. Elle est de _niveau 4_.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le second chapitre! C:_

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise héhé C:_

_Oui je sais. J'aime finir par des trucs totalement .. Enfin vous avez comprit quoi. J'aime le Drama C:_

_Je vous remercie pour les Review's _

_And, _

_I Wish You A Merry Christmas C:_


End file.
